Talk:Slimey
How long has Dick Maitland voiced Slimey? The article states "In recent years, he has developed a voice provided by Dick Maitland..." So, has Dick Maitland voiced Slimey only recently, or throughout (at least, most of) the worm's tenure? ---- Jesse (talk) 16:48, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :What it means is that Slimey hasn't always talked until comparatively recent years. Once they gave Slimey dialogue, it was Maitland. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::But hasn't he made gurgles and incoherent babbling in the past before forming full words? If so, would that be Maitland? ---- Jesse (talk) 21:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::He was mute and then sounds, so those would likely be Maitland (when I grew up watching, there was nothing whatsoever, just silence, and only later did they have Slimey making worm noises or words, mostly in the "Trash Gordon" bits or some of the Slimey-centric storylines in the 90s, I think). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks! ---- Jesse (talk) 22:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Performer Box Tough Pigs has just recently been provided with soem sample pages from the upcoming book Sesame Street: A Celebration of Forty Years of Life on the Street. One of the pages reveasl that Dick Maitland is the voice of Slimey. I never knew this before (though I saw it mentioned on Maitland's wiki page, and the last edit there was september 2008). But considering that he's the voice, should Dick Maitlan be included in the performer box along with Martin P. Robinson? --Minor muppetz 23:46, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, many of Slimey's important appearances have been mute, but sure, since we have a solid source. It's a neat factoid, though perhaps the full details (and quote, with source) would work better somewhere as a behind the scenes note. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) name I think we should move this to Slimey. Even if there are cases when the full term "Slimey the Worm" is used, it's not done nearly as often as, say "Oscar the Grouch." This case feels more like Grover Monster vs Grover to me. Also, if we make the change, I can have croebot clean up the links coming to this page. —Scott (talk) 01:45, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm okay with that. -- Danny (talk) 01:48, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm fine with moving it, but I don't think all the links need to be changed. "Slimey the Worm" was used in many CTW documents, in books like Big Bird Meets the Orchestra, and so on. In general, it's a phrase which seems to be used heavily in print appearances and merchandise, just not on the show, so I'd say leave those links as be, but feel free to change it for episode and sketch pages and so on (where Oscar and others routinely just call him "Slimey"). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:51, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::I think Scott meant that he could change it the way that he's fixed links to Herry Monster, etc -- changing it to Slimey the Worm. It changes the link, but not the text itself. -- Danny (talk) 02:44, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Aha. That I'm fine with, then. I just changed one that way myself, anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:46, 10 March 2008 (UTC)